fanfictionwikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
DdB Kap. 35: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - die 1. Doppelstunde
Zurück zu → Kapitel 34: Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - die 1. Doppelstunde Prof. Lahb sah so aus, wie am Morgen in der Halle: unter dem braunen Zaubererumhang trug er eine Art gleichfalls braunen, gegürteten Kittel, der bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichte, mokkabraune Knickerbocker und hohe Schaftstiefel, die - wie Will nicht ohne Neid erkannte - wohl aus Drachenleder gefertigt waren, und stabil genug wirkten, um einen Aligator abzuwehren. "Willkommen, liebe Erstklässler, zu Eurem ersten Unterricht in "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" begrüßte er sie mit dem tiefen, grollenden Bass, den sie ja schon am Vorabend kennengelernt hatten. "Ich bin Prof. Lahb. - Den "Eugenius" und den "Ephraim" vergesst mal bitte ganz schnell...!" er lachte grollend. "Wie hat Euch heute im übrigen Eure erste Stunde Verwandlung gefallen?" "Also... ich fand das gar nicht nett, dass Prof. Muntz‎ meinen "Joker" - meinen Mungo - ohne jede Vorwarnung in 'ne Ente verwandelt hat... und jetzt hab ich deshalb auch noch Strafarbeiten...!" erklärte Will, sichtlich unfroh. "Aus meiner armen Katze "Mimmi" hat er ne Gießkanne gemacht - echt gemein war das...!" beklagte sich die junge, rothaarige und sommersprossige Hexe, die auf den Namen Martina Alpermann hörte. "Verstehe..." Prof. Lahb nickte den Schülerinnen und Schülern zu. "Aber das Verwandeln lebender Tiere ist hier, auf Schloss Bergklamm, nun einmal Teil des Unterrichts in diesem Fach, und das ist auch in Ordnung so: Wenn eine Verwandlung vorschriftsmäßig, korrekt und sachgerecht ausgeführt wird, nimmt kein Tier dabei Schaden, erleidet Schmerzen oder auch nur nennenswerte Unannehmlichkeiten. Aber" fuhr er fort, "bei einem schlampig, fehler- oder mangelhaft ausgeführten Verwandlungs- oder auch Beschwörungszauber kann das deutlich anders aussehen. - Daher lasst es Euch niemals einfallen, Verwandlungen außerhalb des Unterrichts, aus Neugier oder auf Gut Glück an Tieren zu probieren, solange dies keine Übungsaufgabe ist, die Euch der betreffende Fachlehrer ausdrücklich aufgetragen hat... Sollte ich je einen, oder eine von Euch dabei erwischen, wie er oder sie mit Verwandlungen - oder anderen Zaubern - aus Lust und Laune an Tieren herumexperementiert, setzt's was...!" Der grollende Unterton des letzten Satzes verriet jedem Schüler, der nicht gerade ein kompletter Holzklotz war, dass sie diese Drohung besser absolut ernst nahmen. "Wie ich sehe, hat keiner seinen Tierischen Begleiter bei sich? - Also hat die Arithmantik-Hexe, Frau Professor Richter, sich bereits darum gekümmert, sie mit den Permits für Eure Zimmer zu versehen..." Er blickte zu der Junghexe in der viel zu weiten, abgetragenen und schäbigen Schuluniform und fixierte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen. "Ah, nun ... mit einer Ausnahme, offenbar. - Aber gut, passen Sie auf Ihre Ratte auf, und behalten Sie sie sicher in der Rocktasche... Die Geschöpfe, die Ihr gleich kennenlernen werdet, könnten wild werden, wenn sie plötzlich zwischen ihren Beinen herumrennen würde!" Der eindringlich-warnende Blick des vollbärtigen Lehrers mit der fassförmigen Brust ließ das Mädchen fast noch mehr zusammenschrumpfen. "Und nun folgt mir, es ist gleich hinter dem süd-östlichen Eckturm!" Er schritt voran, und die Schülerinnen und Schüler mussten beinahe rennen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Auf den Anblick, der sich ihnen hinter dem Eckturm des Schlosses bot, war keiner der Erstklässler vorbereitet gewesen, auch, wenn die Wesen, die sie zu sehen bekamen, das Hufgetrappel heute morgen auf dem steinernen Kavernenboden erklärte, das an die Geräuschkulisse einer Stampede in einem Western erinnert hatte: Zwei mächtige Apfelschimmel mit goldenen Mähnen, die von ihrem Wuchs und ihrem Körperbau leicht Brauereipferde hätten sein können, wie sie die drei Buben aus Gelsenkirchen von den Karnevalsumzügen in zahlreichen Städten des Ruhrgebiets her kannten. Im Gegensatz zu solchen verfügten diese Pferde jedoch über große, engelsgleiche, beinahe rein-weisse Flügel mit nur einem Hauch von Schwarz an den Enden der Federn an den äußersten Flügelspitzen. "Oh - Pegasi...!" rief Elissa, die blonde Kölner Hexe mit den beiden Pferdeschwänzen und hätte vor Begeisterung beinahe begonnen, auf und ab zu hüpfen. "Nicht ganz!" erwiderte Prof. Lahb. "Abraxaner... und sie sind noch längst nicht ausgewachsen!" In der äußersten, hinteren Ecke des Pferchs, in dem die Abraxaner angepflockt waren, befand sich noch ein weiteres, unruhig mit den Hufen stampfendes und scharrendes Tier: Ein kollossaler Stier oder Bulle von blau-schwarzer Fellfarbe, der über ledrige, schwarze Flügel verfügte, die an eine gigantische Fledermaus gemahnten ... oder an einen Drachen. "Kann mir jemand sagen, was das für ein Geschöpf dahinten ist?" Der Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, und die Spitze - ohne laut ausgesprochenes "Lumos" - entzündet, so dass der riesige, geflügelte Stier, der sich im Schatten der Turmmauer hielt, angeleuchtet wurde, und für alle Schüler und Schülerinnen gut zu sehen war. "Taurus...!" stieß der junge, schwarze Zauberer durch die Zähne, offenbar von blankem Hass erfüllt, und hielt plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Ja, ein Taurus, genauer: Ein Riesentaurus ... aber jetzt steck SOFORT Deinen Zauberstab weg, junger Mann!" donnerte Prof. Lahb. Sichtlich widerstrebend gehorchte der farbige Junge. Der geflügelte Stier, dem offensichtlich ein schwerer Goldring durch die Nase gezogen war, durch den zwei Silberketten liefen, die zu im Boden verankerten Metallpflöcken führten schnaubte, und bewegte unruhig den Kopf. "Große Tauren oder Riesentauren," so erklärte Prof. Lahb, "haben - wie der junge Herr Ammand gerade eindrucksvoll demonstriert hat - in Teilen der Zaubererwelt einen üblen Ruf. Aber das sind - wie so oft - lange widerlegte Vorurteile. Sie sind ebenso majestätische, schöne und lebenswerte Geschöpfe Der geflügelte Stier, der hier als Großer Taurus oder Riesentaurus beschrieben wird, ist anders, als die anderen, erwähnten magischen Tierwesen, durch keine Quellen zu "Harry Potter" (weder die Bücher, Filme und Videospiele, noch Pottermore oder Web-Informationen und Interview-Aussagen J.K.Rowlings) abgedeckt, und reine Eigenerfindungen des Autors dieser Fan-Fiction., wie Abraxaner ...oder Thestrale, was das angeht, wobei ihr alle - schätze ich - letztere nicht sehen könntet, und wir hier, auf Schloss Bergklamm auch gar keine Thestrale haben!" "Warum sollten wir sie nicht sehen können? - Also Thestrale...?" erkundigte Timmy sich. "Also, falls Sie welche hier hätten, Professor...?" "Weil von Euch vermutlich noch keiner 'n Menschen sterben geseh'n hat...!" fauchte die dürre, junge Hexe, die ihre Ratte "Joe" mit ihrer auf die Taschenöffnung gepressten, knochigen Linken daran hinderte, ihre Rocktasche zu verlassen. "So ist es, junge Dame!" bestätigte Prof. Lahb. "Thestrale sind nur für magische Menschen sichtbar, die bereits Zeugen des Sterbens eines oder mehrerer ihrer Mitmenschen geworden sind, und dies mitangesehen haben. - Nun, ich schätze, Ihnen ist der Tod ihrer Mitmenschen ... und anderen Mitgeschöpfe weniger fremd, Frau Loewentha!" "Gruselig...!" entfuhr es Timmy. "Ja, so reagieren viele, wenn sie zum ersten Mal von dieser außergewöhnlichen Eigenschaft der Thestrale hören. "Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Thestrale für magische Menschen, denen sie gehorchen, sowohl hervorragende Kutschpferde als auch Reittiere abgeben, die klaglos Kutschwagen ziehen, und ihren Reiter nicht nur über weite Strecken, sondern auch durch den Himmel tragen können!" Er lachte grollend. "Gleiches gilt im Übrigen auch für Abraxaner... und ich habe sogar schon von wagemutigen Zauberern gehört, die es schafften, einen Riesentaurus zu reiten, auch, wenn das selbst ich bislang noch nicht ausprobiert habe...!" verkündete er, und wieder spaltete ein verschmitztes Lächeln seinen fast bis zum Gürtel reichenden Vollbart, dort, wo sich die Lippen des Lehrers befanden. "Wagemutig," überlegte Steve, wäre eher nicht der Begriff gewesen, der ihm für jemanden eingefallen wäre, der versuchte, auf einem Riesentaurus zu reiten. - Eher "Komplett wahnsinnig", "völlig durchgeknallt" oder "lebensmüde". Will dagegen betrachtete den gigantischen, geflügelten Stier mit unverholener Faszination, und dachte, dass auf diesem zu reiten das "Bullenreiten" im Rahmen des Rodeos bei der Westernshow im Phantasialand in Brühl noch um Längen schlagen würde... "Und nun," erklärte der Professor, mit deutlich größerem Enthusiasmus, als ihn die Mienen der Mehrzahl der Erstklässler und Erstklässlerinnen ausdrückte, "können wir ein wenig näher an unsere beiden Abraxaner herangehen... Jährlinge. - Keine Fohlen... das nun nicht gerade, aber noch ganz entschieden im Wachstum!" Er hob die beiden oberen Balken des Gatters mit einer Zauberstabbewegung, die von dem Wort "Aberto!" begleitet wurde, aus ihrer Verankerung und ließ sie neben sich zu Boden krachen. "Kommt schon!" forderte er die Schülerinnen und Schüler auf, und überstieg den untersten der Balken des Gatters ohne jede Mühe. Die Mitglieder der zögernd folgenden Schülerschar zogen es allerdings vor, sich unter diesem untersten Balken des Gatters hindurch zu ducken, statt ihn zu überklettern, was zumindest für die kleinsten unter ihnen eine geradezu artistische Übung erfordert hätte. "Ihr könnt auf knapp einen Meter an sie herangehen!" erklärte der Professor. "Aber nicht vergessen: nähert Euch ihnen nur von vorn. Niemals von hinten! - Jene unter Euch, die Muggeleltern haben, und - ehe sie nach Schloss Bergklamm kamen - womöglich schon einmal auf einem gewöhnlichen Pferd oder Pony gesessen sind, wissen unter Umständen, wie es ist, wenn ein Pferd nach hinten ausschlägt... Nun ja, bei Abraxanern könnte das darin enden, dass derjenige, wenn er getroffen wird, ein Ende als nasser, blutiger Fleck an der Schlossmauer findet, und das wollen wir ja nun nicht erleben, denke ich!" Timmy dachte bei sich, dass er - wenn Vega Rosier das Opfer der nach hinten auskeilenden Abraxaner geworden wäre - das nicht unbedingt als störend empfunden hätte, auch, wenn ihm der Anblick der zermatscht am Fuße der Schlossmauer liegenden Hexe garantiert die nächsten Alpträume beschert hätte. Vorsichtig folgten die Schülerinnen und Schüler der Aufforderung ihres Lehrers. Dieser wies sie auf die großen, ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen der riesigen, geflügelten Pferde hin, und erklärte, dass diese bei ausgewachsenen Abraxanern eine leuchtend violette Farbe hätten, die sich - wenn die Tiere verärgert wären - zu einem blutigen Rot verfärbten. "Und dann!" hatte er gesagt. "Sollten sie schleunigst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den betreffenden Abraxaner bringen!" Auch ließ er sie die Haare der goldenen Mähnen vorsichtig in die Hand nehmen, bei denen ein einzelner Haarstrang - wie sich herausstellte - dick wie eine Vorhangkordel war. "Aber seid sanft mit ihnen!" forderte er. "Wenn ihr ihnen eins ausreißt, könnte ich nicht für Eure Sicherheit und Unversehrtheit garantieren!" warnte er. Keiner der drei Gelsenkirchener Buben zweifelte daran, dass diese Warnung mehr als berechtigt war. "Und nun könnt ihr unseren beiden Schönen was zu Saufen geben!" Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ein kleines Schlossfenster, recht weit unten in der Mauer. "Accio Drinks!" drei bauchige Flaschen aus bläulichem Glas flogen heran, Steve erhielt eine, die blonde Elizza eine weitere, und ein Junge mit mausbraunem, borstigen Haar, der noch kleiner war, als Timmy, die dritte. "Gießt den Inhalt in die beiden Eimer!" Ein Zauberstab-Schlenker, ein "Accio Eimer!" und zwei etwas mehr als Halbmeter hohe, leere Emailleeimer schlitterten laut scheppernd über den Kavernenboden heran, und kamen vor den Abraxanerpferden zum stehen. Will, der seine Flasche entkorkt hatte, schnupperte daran, ehe er den Inhalt in den linken Eimer kippte. "Gin!" meinte er. "Cognac ist mir entschieden lieber...!" Einen Tropfen des klaren Schnapses zu kosten wollte er - in Gegenwart eines Lehrers - offensichtlich nicht riskieren. Die anderen Schüler taten es ihm gleich, wobei der Bub mit dem mausbraunen Haar, der den Inhalt seiner Flasche auf beide Eimer verteilen musste, etwas auf dem Boden verschüttete. - Unglücklicherweise entwischte just in dem Moment der jungen, dürren Hexe in der zu weiten Schulkleidung ihre Ratte "Joe", der nichts besseres einfiel, als - ohne einen Gedanken an die Vorderhufe der Abraxaner zu verschwenden - zu dem vergossenen Gin zu rennen, um diesen aufzuschlecken. Die Abraxaner, die bereits ihre Nüstern in die Eimer mit dem scharfen Schnaps mit der Wachholdernote gesteckt hatten, fingen an, unruhig mit den Vorderhufen zu stampfen, was übel hätte ausgehen können, wenn der Professor nicht die Ratte mit einem gedonnerten "Accio - Joe!" vom Boden hoch, und in sein Hand hätte fliegen lassen. "Corazon Loewentha...! - Was hatte ich darüber gesagt, Ihre Ratte sicher in Ihrer Tasche zu halten?!" Mit grimmigem Funkeln in den dunklen Augen gab er sie dem dürren, ausgemergelt wirkenden und kreidebleichen Mädchen zurück, das seine rundliche, kahle Ratte in der Folge für den Rest des Unterrichts mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen hielt. Nachdem er die geleerten Ginflaschen mit einem Zauberstabschlenker wieder durch das Fenster ins Schloss hatte zurückfliegen lassen, ließ die Schülerschar anschließend einen großen Bogen um die beiden jungen Abraxaner schlagen, und führte sie auf den Riesentaurus zu. Hier mussten sie in etwas mehr als zwei Metern Abstand stehen bleiben. Aus dieser Nähe sah der geflügelte Stier noch um ein Vielfaches gewaltiger und beeindruckender aus, wobei wenigstens auf Steve und Will auch der offenbar massive, dicke Goldring in der Nase des Tierwesens einigen Eindruck machte. Beide dachten instinktiv das selbe: "Der wäre schon ein ziemlich guter Ersatz für die falkenförmige Mantelschließe Fudges, die ihnen im heimischen Gelsenkirchen durch die Lappen gegangen war!" - So dumm, dies laut auszusprechen, war allerdings keiner der zwei. Offensichtlich war der Taurus entweder bereits ziemlich gereizt, oder er hatte immer blutrote Augen. Prof. Lahb bestätigte letzteres, und erklärte, er werde den Riesentaurus nun füttern. Die Kinder sollten auf gar keinen Fall näher herangehen. Mit einem "Accio Steintrog!" ließ er einen schweren, steinernen Trog über den Boden herangleiten, der wie es schien aus einem einzigen Basaltblock gehauen war, und beim Aufrufezauber noch deutlich mehr Lärm verursachte, als die zwei Metalleimer, aus denen die Abraxaner ihren Gin saufen durften. "Anders, als gewöhnliche Rindviecher sind Große Tauren oder Riesentauren Fleischfresser, oder richtiger: Omnivoren!" erklärte Prof. Lahb. Das grimmige Gesicht, das der farbige Mitschüler machte, der beim ersten Anblick des Riesentaurus unaufgefordert den Zauberstab gezückt hatte, legte nahe, dass diesem dieser Punkt bekannt war. "Wobei," setzte der Professor hinzu, "dies für Thestrale ebenso gilt!" Woher er mit einem Mal den Eimer voller großer, roher Fleischstücke hatte, hatte keiner seiner Schüler gesehen, aber er griff ohne zu Zögern mit der blossen Hand hinein, und warf etliche Stücke in den Trog, wo sie von dem geflügelten, blauschwarzen Stier gierig verschlungen wurden, der in seinem Maul offenbar nicht nur über Mahl-, sondern auch über scharfe und spitze Reißzähne verfügte. Nicht nur Timmy empfand bei dem Anblick ein gewisses Grauen, während die dürre Junghexe - wie es Steve schien - angesichts der rohen, roten Fleischstücke einen gierigen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. Da von der Schule drei dröhnende Gongschläge die Mittagspause verkündeten, kürzte Prof. Lahb die Prozedur der Fütterung des Riesentaurus ab, in dem er den restlichen Inhalt des Eimers kurzerhand auf einmal in den Trog kippte. "So, die Doppelstunde ist zu Ende!" er blickte in die Runde. "Nach dem nun unsere magischen Mitgeschöpfe getränkt und gefüttert sind, ist es auch für Euch Zeit, etwas in den Magen zu bekommen!" Ein oder zwei Schüler und Schülerinnen machten Gesichter, als ob sie - nach der Fütterung des Taurus, der sie hatten zusehen müssen - selbst Probleme haben würden, etwas herunter zu bekommen. "Bis zu meiner nächsten Stunde gebe ich Euch auf, das Kapitel zu Abraxanern - und wer mag auch zu Riesentauren - in Newt Scamanders "Phantastische Tierwesen, und wo sie zu finden sind" zu lesen! - Ich werde Euch in meiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Fragen zu diesen majestätischen Geschöpfen stellen, und ich hoffe, dass jeder von Euch dann mindestens eine meiner Fragen zum Thema korrekt beantworten kann, besser wären jedoch zwei oder drei!" Dann wandte er sich dem farbigen Schüler zu: "Von Ihnen, Aidan Ammand, möchte ich bis heute in einer Woche einen Aufsatz über den Riesentaurus sehen, einen Meter Pergament!" Der Junge musste offenstichtlich schwer an sich halten, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, und ihn - wie Will es in Verwandlung bei Professor Muntz getan hatte - gegen den Lehrer zu richten. "Verstanden?" grollte Professor Lahb, und der Schüler quetschte ein "Ja, Professor...!" durch die Zähne. Anschließend wandte ihr Lehrer sich an die knochendürre Hexe, die die Sabberhexe in der Karl-Schattenlicht-Straße scheinbar nicht nur "Tante" genannt hatte, sondern wohl wirklich mit dieser Gestalt verwandt war, wie Steve mit Schaudern überlegte. "Sie, Frau Loewentha, werden ebenfalls einen Aufsatz schreiben, über die Abraxaner! Gleichfalls ein Meter Pergament! - Und ich ersuche Sie - im Sinne der Vermeidung von Unfällen - Ihre Ratte "Joe" künftig nicht mehr in meine Unterrichtsstunden mitzubringen!" "Ja, Herr Professor!" ihr zischendes Flüstern war so leise, dass Steve, Will und Timmy die Worte kaum verstanden hätten. "So, und nun ab mit Euch, in die Große Halle und zu Tisch!" schickte der Professor sie in die Mittagspause. - Unter den Schülern war keiner, der vergessen hätte, auf dem Rückweg zur Freitreppe und zum Schlossportal um die Abraxaner einen großen Bogen zu schlagen. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 36: Gedanken Edmund F. Drekkers Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##